<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redemption Lies Plainly in Truth by youre_beauty_shes_grace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979311">Redemption Lies Plainly in Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace'>youre_beauty_shes_grace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ranboob [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, also accidentally looking into the past?, angst and fluff?, i'll expand on it later, ranboo is an enderman hybrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise was made that day. Ranboo swore it on his three lives, he would protect his friends. Give them the childhood they deserve. By Notch, if anything happened to them, he would tear the world apart. </p><p>{._.}</p><p>Title from Achilles, Come Down by Gang of Youths</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ranboob [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redemption Lies Plainly in Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo remembers finding a broken down and ugly cave in a hill. It looks like people had mashed together netherrack from the nether and dirt from the overworld. It looks unused and sad and lonely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t be able to tell you what led him to going into the little opening in the dirt hill. He saw abandoned chests and a bed. Furnaces with cooked food in them. Ranboo didn’t know how long this thing had been abandoned here, so he didn’t touch the food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw a jagged and uneven staircase that led down into...somewhere. Ranboo didn’t know where. There were buttons on the ground, and out of curiosity he pushed one. He heard the click of the button but nothing happened. He didn’t know why the buttons were there so he continued on his journey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he found at the end of the jagged spiral staircase was haunting, in a beautiful way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It opened up to an underground ravine, with cobblestone rails going across to the other end of the ravine. Empty lanterns hanging from chains hung from the rails. There were no rails for the (more even) stairs that led to the bottom of the ravine, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quested bravely down the stairs and found an area with a large chest and two furnaces. To the right was a room. When Ranboo looked in, there were overgrown potatoes sprouting up from the dirt it was planted in. There were contraptions near the back of the room and hoppers near where Ranboo had peeked his head in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped back and away from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found a nether portal at one end of the ravine, and a tunnel at another end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the heck is this place? He’s never seen anything like it. Based on the spiral tunnel that led down to this place, it’s supposed to be hidden. Or it must’ve been hidden at some point. Not anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wandered back up the stairs and found a platform with words written on the wall. The words he read didn’t make any sense to him, but they might’ve made sense to someone else a long time ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Something in him told him that maybe it wasn’t too long ago. Ranboo didn’t know how to feel about that part of him)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words were carved in with some sort of sharp stone, from what Ranboo could tell. He ran his fingers along it gently, careful not to press too hard in fear of cutting himself on a stray sharp rock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stone was smooth, surprisingly, and Ranboo noted how the words seemed engraved as if the people were in a rush, or panicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of white encompassed his vision and he saw people covered in enchanted netherite armor in the very same ravine he stood in now. There was a man with a beanie and yellow wings who had no clothes on and Ranboo switched his view away from him out of decency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recognized Tommy and Tubbo, but they looked so different in their enchanted armor and with dangerous weapons by their side. Ranboo remembers the stories that Tommy and Tubbo told him of their time at war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ranboo remembers how they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>warriors</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Child soldiers who grew up too fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vision flashed white again and he was back in the ravine, except it was even more cold and lonely than it was when he first arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{._.}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo had never noticed it but the more he observed them, the more Tommy and Tubbo seemed like soldiers at war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear in the way they always had a weapon nearby and flinched at sudden noises. It was clear in the way they stood at attention when Ranboo accidentally called their names too loudly. It was clear in the way they clung to any hopes of happiness in their lives, and how they clung to each other like they might lose each other if they looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s heart ached for his friends who were forced to grow up too fast. Ached for his friends who grew up in war and bloodshed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it made it all the more worse when he found out they were on their last lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He promised to protect them from anymore heartbreak. He swore it on his three lives, he would protect them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{._.} </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A promise was made that day. Ranboo swore it on his three lives, he would protect his friends. Give them the childhood they deserve. By Notch, if anything happened to them, he would tear the world apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{._.}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo remembers venturing into that ravine again. This time with Tommy and Tubbo at his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked somber and filled with a melancholy that was too mature for their age. He calmed the blizzard of rage that threatened to overflow from him. He couldn’t afford to get angry at the people who had hurt them in the past. It would do no good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stepped down the narrow staircase without even wobbling. He wondered briefly if this place had been theirs at some point. And then he recalled the flash of white and the vision that had been shown to him when he first discovered this place. It must’ve been theirs at one point. When they’d been desperate to survive and live through the war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo stuffed his clenched fists into his pockets as they reached the bottom of the ravine, with the chest and the furnaces. Tommy sits his ass on the chest and slumps over, exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sat on the floor beside him, letting his head tilt and rest itself on his best friend’s leg. Ranboo sat in front of them, that tail of his twitching behind him. They were silent for a while. The enderman hybrid had already forgotten why he was brought down here. He wished he could remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked up and let his fingers run through Ranboo’s dual-colored hair. His hand felt nice in his hair. He leaned into the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo.” Tubbo. He sounded drained, like he’d already witnessed all the horrors of the world. In a way, Ranboo guesses he has. “We brought you here to explain to you the Manburg War.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manburg War. He’d heard of it. Wasn’t there for it, but it was what led to the giant crater that New L’manburg sat above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They told him of how it started, how all of this started. How Tommy and Wilbur had decided to split off from Dream’s rule and declare their independence. How Dream had declared war on them and how they fought for their country’s freedom. (How Eret had betrayed them in the end.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, they talked of how Tommy and Niki had went to war with Sapnap after he had killed their pets. Ranboo pushed down another storm of fury that built up. Not only had they threatened his friend, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but they hurt his </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as well. Ranboo decided to plot his revenge later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They told stories of the latest war, and how the former President, Schlatt, had been a man suffering disguised as a tyrant. Both boys had hated how easily they’d sided with Wilbur, when Schlatt had been so obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffering</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tubbo spoke of how maybe none of it would’ve turned out this way if he’d just forced Schlatt and Wilbur to forgive each other. (He’s been told he could be very convincing.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spoke of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’d been to give in to Wilbur’s lies so easily. How he’d told them what they </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hear and how it so easily clouded their judgement. How he’d twisted stories to make Schlatt out to be the bad guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sobbed about how Techno had been right, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t the heroes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They’d staged a hostile takeover to take a fair ruler out of presidency just to replace him. How he’d let the cockiness of being president get to his head and how he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Government corrupted, and Tommy had been no exception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of their storytelling session, all three boys had tears falling down their faces. They all embraced each other, afraid to let go and lose the few people they could trust, afraid to let go and not be the sturdy rock that they needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo would give his friends the love they lacked, results of war and bloodshed that no one their age should have to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{._.}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enderman hybrid was possessive of anything he could get his hands on, especially if it held sentimental value to him. Gifts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, things he found on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was no wonder that Ranboo would tear the world apart for the people he loved. Niki, Tubbo, Tommy, even Purpled, who he hadn’t met that long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May Notch help anyone who dared harm his little makeshift family. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love writing ranboo and i wanted to work on more possessive writing styles so forgive me if this isn't my best</p><p>the next story in this series was suggested to me :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>